This invention relates to a unique valve assembly for controlling fluid flow between high and low pressures in a pressurized fluid discharge device.
Pressurized fluid spray guns are used to spray high pressure fluids against various types of surfaces which need to be cleaned. These spray guns are typically hand held. When spraying highly pressurized fluids from a spray gun, it is importance to have two hands supporting the gun so that the high pressure fluid spray can be effectively controlled. If an operator were to release one hand from the gun, it is possible that the operator would not be able to adequately control the spray gun. Typically, these spray guns have two handle grips, one for each hand, which are used to hold and control the gun. During use, it is possible that the gun leaves one or both of the operators hands. It is then difficult to control the gun.
Prior art spray guns have utilized a single trigger, associated with one of the handles, to control the operation of the gun. This trigger operates a valve which controls whether the fluid will be discharged from the spray gun at a high or low pressure. If the trigger is compressed against the handle then the gun is allowed to eject high pressure fluid. If the trigger is not compressed then the gun dumps the fluid to a low pressure dump. This ensures that the spray gun is properly held and controlled during high pressure fluid discharges. However, as previously emphasized, it is important that two hands be used to hold the gun while it is spraying high pressure fluids. Thus, with prior art devices, if the hand that is holding the handle without the trigger is released, high pressure fluid will continue to be discharged and the operator may not be able to effectively control the spray gun.
It would be desirable to have a spray gun which requires dual hand control before the spray gun can discharge high pressure fluid. Thus, there is a need for a spray gun utilizing two trigger controls, one for each hand, which must be simultaneously compressed before high pressure fluid can be discharged from the spray gun. It would also be desirable to have both triggers control a single valve assembly with independently controlled valve members such that any increase in the size or complexity of parts for the gun is minimized.